


I'll Stay

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Aunt Danneel, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Gen's the best mom, Isabela Moner - Freeform, Jared's the best dad, Prompt is the song I'll Stay, Protective Jared, Reader gets adopted by Gen and Jared, Rob makes you sing at his convention concert, Time Skips, Uncle Jensen, by, scared reader, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Can I request one were Gen and Jared foster then adopt the reader with the song prompt I'll stay? Preferably would like Gen & Reader, Jared & Reader, Jensen & Reader, Danneel & Reader and if you can fit it in Rob Benedict & Reader. Also can the reader write the song, either Gen and Jared hear it when they're not suppose to or she performs it to them.





	I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Song Prompt fic. 
> 
> Uses this song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMEY4AYLceM
> 
> I'll Stay by Isabela Moner.

You’d recently been fostered. That was a miracle in itself considering you were a teenager and nobody, usually, wanted to foster and then adopted them. The couple, Jared and Genevieve Padalecki, had wanted an older kid and decided you would be a welcome fit in their home. 

-

-

-

_ There was another couple visiting today, they were coming in to foster a kid. You sat in your room, knowing you weren’t needed downstairs, you weren’t going to be fostered so what was the point. With that mindset it was a shock when somebody knocked on your open door. Looking up you saw a man, a tall man with long brown hair, leaning against the peeling door frame. You felt like you recognised him from somewhere but couldn’t quite place it. _

_ “Hey um, I’m Jared.” He told you with a smile. His overall presence made you relax but you still raised an eyebrow in confusion. _

_ “Y/N. Why are you up here?” _

_ “Nice to meet you, Y/N. Actually, I-uh, I only came up here to use the bathroom. How come you’re up here? We got told everyone would be downstairs so me and my wife could meet them.” You felt yourself growing more confused, why would he want you down there? _

_ “Yeah, well, trust me after all my times in different homes I’ve learnt that people only want babies and little kids. Once you hit your teenage years you’re pretty much stuck here ‘til you can leave on your own.” You watched him take in the information, a frown playing on his face as he did. _

_ “Actually me and my wife, Gen, we’re here to adopt an older kid. We already have three kids of our own, we’ve got Tom whose 7, Shep whose 5 and Odette whose 2. Gen’s always wanted a big family, me too actually, but we got told we couldn’t have more kids.” The fact he already had a family didn’t surprise you too much, a lot of couples had their own kids, it was the fact he wanted an older kid that shocked you, especially considering all he kids were considerably young.  _

_ “Sorry to hear that.” You told him, gaining a small smile, “but I gotta ask, why an older kid? You’re eldest is seven so why’d you want older?”  _

_ “Well with my job I travel around a lot. Whilst we have help from family and friends it would add to the stress if we brought another baby or toddler into the mix, it wouldn’t be very fair to them I guess. A teenager would better understand the situation of me not being around as often as Gen is, I guess. Our kids get it, they know what I do but a new addition, well, it would be difficult to adjust especially since most of the kids, older and young, have a complicated history.” You took in what he was saying, it made sense.  _

_ “What’s your job then?” You asked, he gave you a questioning look before answering. _

_ “I’m, uh, I’m an actor. Right now I’m on a show called Supernatural.” Never hearing of the show you just shrugged at him, it was cool that he was an actor. You’d probably seen his picture on social media or something. _

_ “So, Y/N, let’s get to know each other.” _

-

-

-

It had been a long process of course, everything had to be arranged, you had to spend nights at their house and go on day trips with the couple and their three children. It was nice but as you lay in your new bed you couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. 

You’d been in the care system pretty much your whole life, families had fostered you and given you right back. The disappointment and sadness you’d felt each time faded into nothing, you’d learnt not to care too much, knowing that the only way you were getting out of the system was when you turned the legal age. 

However, Gen and Jared were adamant in trying to convince you that you were wanted here, how they wouldn’t bring someone into their family, to meet their children, if they weren’t serious. You liked the Padalecki’s, you really did, and you knew that was the worst thing because when they sent you back, and they would, it would hurt the most.

Eventually you gave up on tossing and turning, instead you grabbed the new phone they’d recently gifted you and checked the time, 02:32 AM. Usually when you couldn’t sleep you went out for a walk, probably not the safest idea for a young girl to be alone at this time of night but it helped clear your mind. When you were at the group home you would usually go to the hill top, it was secluded, hard to find and perfect for just sitting and contemplating everything. 

You hadn’t had a chance to explore your new home town in Austin, Texas, before the family had took you in you’d never even been to Texas. Now was as good a time as any to explore though, you thought. Genevieve had showed you the alarm system that they had, luckily you knew the code so you wouldn’t wake anyone up. Getting out of bed you grabbed a bag and threw your notebook, pen, phone and headphones in before throwing a jacket on too.

Sneaking out of the house was easy, hell you had mastered how to do that by the time you were twelve. The neighbourhood you were in was nice, rich but homely you would say. The Padalecki’s home had been a shock to you, considering you only knew apartments, group homes and peeling houses. You looked around and picked a direction before heading down the road, what better way to explore, and if you got lost at least you had your phone. 

You’d been walking for a while before you came across a forest, walking even further until you found a lake. It was beautiful and you quickly found some large rocks to sit on. Checking your phone you realised you been walking for way longer than you thought considering it was 3:30 in the morning, that was around an hour since you’d left the house. 

Sitting there, you took in the scenery before pulling out your notebook. In it contained a bit of everything, entries of your days, how you were feeling, a few drawings and some songs you’d wrote. You weren’t a song writer by any means but it was helpful, easier to express your emotions. Some were quite good whilst other were scribbled out completely. It was something that you’d read online, some crap about how it would help you deal with your emotions and you guessed, though you’d never admit it, it did help. You grabbed a pen before opening the book to a blank page and began writing.

_ ‘My feet are sore from walking all night long. _

_ No direction when there’s no where to go. _ ’

The Padalecki’s keep saying how their house was your home too and whilst they seemed completely sincere about that, you couldn’t let yourself feel like it was your home, like they cared about you.

_ ‘Empty picture frames of times all gone _

_ Lonely echoes of the stories we‘ve told _

_ If you put on my shoes walk a mile or two _

_ ‘til your eyes open wider than they used to.’ _

You bit the end of your pen, willing the tears in your eyes to go away as you closed the book. Turns out writing about this situation was harder than you’d thought it would be. You wanted to let yourself be happy but how could you when nothing ever went your way.

-

\- Time skip - 1 week - 

-

You were being taken to the Ackles house today for a BBQ, the whole family was going and you were going to meet Jensen, Danneel and their kids for the first time. They’d wanted to meet you earlier but Jared said they were letting you get settled in a bit first. You’d heard great things about them from Jared and Gen and if you were being honest you had Googled both families and seen clips of them on YouTube along with people like Misha Collins, Richard Speight Jr and Rob Benedict who all seemed pretty cool too.

You had began, secretly, watching the show and had to admit you really liked it, how you hadn’t watched it before was a mystery to you considering it was in the realm of shows you liked.

Before you knew it you were being pulled into a hug by Danneel, she squeezed you tightly and you froze for a moment. You had never really been affectionate with people, another side effect of being in the system for so long, you either became touch starved or just got used to not being held. A small paused passed before you wrapped your arms around her too, it was awkward but nice. You were greeted the same way by Jensen too, a warm hug and a tight squeeze, again it was awkward but you quite liked it. You met the twins who were adorable as was their eldest, JJ.

For most of the afternoon you drifted towards Danneel, who seemed more than happy to let you sit with her and get to know you. She asked you about your life growing up, you asked her about her family, living here in Texas, she asked you about the states you’d been to. Danneel even invited you to join her and Genevieve to get your nails done sometime when the boys were away, you tried to decline, not wanting to intrude on her day with Gen but she insisted, as did Gen when she found out.

When Danneel went to check the twins Jensen came and occupied the seat his wife had just left. 

“How you doing?” He asked, looking at you with a soft smile and concern in his eyes. You nodded a few times before speaking.

“I’m OK.” You told him, only for him to raise his brow at you, “seriously I’m OK. I mean sure it’s a bit overwhelming at times but still that’s to be expected.” 

“You know,” Jensen started, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as he did, “they spent a year doing them courses to be able to foster and adopt, they spent just about the same amount of time trying to find someone they really liked. I know them and, trust me, they don’t ever wanna give you back. They want you to be a part of their family. I know it’s overwhelming but give it time and you’ll see there’s nothing to be worried about.”

-

\- Time skip - 6 months -

-

You laughed as Jared stuffed the remains of his burger into his mouth causing him to grin at you. Rolling your eyes, you pressed the napkin into his hand and made him wipe his face. Jared and Jensen were leaving soon, heading to Vancouver to film for their show, which you had finished watching and wanted to know what happened next. 

Life had been pretty good. Sometimes you still got overwhelmed, sometimes you had moments when you were sure they were going to make you go back to the group home, back into the system, but they were always there to reassure you that you were stuck with them. 

Jared had decided that he would take you out for the day, just you and him. You’d felt guilty at first, not wanting him to miss out on spending time with his family before he left but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. As you sat opposite him in a cute little diner, you were glad you’d gone out with him.

“You know,” You began as you laughter faded, tone full of amusement still, “I finished watching your show.” You watched as his eyes lit up, could see the pride and passion he had for the show even after all the years he’d spent on it.

“You did? I didn’t even know you’d started watching it! Did you like it?” 

“I thought I’d watch it considering it’s such a huge part of yours and Jensen’s life. You know, I actually really enjoyed it. Gotta say though, think Dean’s my favourite.” You laughed loudly at his overly dramatic reaction before continuing. “OK maybe not Dean, maybe, oh I don’t know...Gabriel?”

“Now listen here you, Sam Winchester is the best! If he’s not your favourite then I don’t think you watched the right show.”

Today Jared had taken out to the arcades that weren’t too far a drive from where you guys lived. You’d both spent hours trying to beat each other before deciding to call it a draw, though for the record you totally beat him. There was also a crazy golf course that he’d taken you to, which you didn’t beat him at but still had fun joking around with him. 

Both Jared and Genevieve took you out individually to get to know you one on one. Like recently you and Gen had gone hiking once she found out you loved nature and the scenic views, you hadn’t told them of your spot near the lake, you liked the privacy it offered you and you still snuck out to write or just be alone. As well as that she had taken you to the spa, Danneel also came along, and you all got spa treatments and your nails done. 

You had also gone out with the kids, you’d took the boys to see the newest films they wanted to see and took Odette and the boys to the park, sometimes joined by both Jared and Gen. All together you had gone to the zoo, farms, the arcades, ice skating and more. It was nice to see the family do so much together, a bit strange for you at first considering you’d never had anything like this but now you looked forward to making more memories.

Jensen had become a large part in your life. He was there when you needed to talk about them overwhelming feelings that you didn’t want to burden Gen and Jared with. You knew they wouldn’t mind and wouldn’t take it as a personal attack on them but for some reason it was easier with Jensen. He took you out to get food as you talked over everything that was bothering you. You also hung out with him when there was nothing wrong, just a few days back you and Jensen had taken JJ out whilst Danneel had the twins. 

Having Jared and Jensen leave for Vancouver would be strange. You’d gotten so used to them being around, become dependent on them in a way you hadn’t been with anyone ever, that it was a bit daunting. 

The fans knew about you, between the two families there were a lot of pictures featuring you on their Instagrams. They had asked you before hand obviously, not wanting to evade your privacy if you weren’t comfortable with it but you were.

  
Jared and you kept joking around whilst you ate your desserts. You were still scared but you felt more comfortable now.

-

\- Time skip 1 year + 6 months -

-

You’d been with Genevieve and Jared for about two years now. You loved them and the kids so much, they were your family. You’d finally accepted it and for the first time in years you were happy, you had parental figures who loved you, aunts and uncles who you adored and siblings, nieces and nephews who were your world. 

Jared was home for a few days before he was flying off to another convention, this one you had been invited too. Genevieve was coming too, her parents offering to watch the kids so she could. In the time you had been with Gen and Jared, you’d been to the set of Supernatural and meet a lot of the cast including, Misha, Alexander, Richard, Ruth, Mark (Sheppard and Pellegrino) and Rob plus a few more. 

You’d become close to them all. You took an extra liking to Rob Benedict, feeling comfortable around him since you met him. Something about him calmed you down completely even though he himself was a ball of nervous energy, though you’d seen him on stage, only in videos, and could hardly believe it was the same man. Rob had took you to explore Vancouver, taking you on hikes and for dinner. You shared a lot with Rob and ended up telling him that you liked to write songs yourself, he had been persistent that you show him something and it had taken weeks before you showed him the song you’d been working on since you moved into your home. 

_ “You have to perform this at the convention!” Rob had told you, he was grinning brightly as he looked from the book to you. _

_ Your cheeks flushed as you replied, “I- I can’t perform that! It’s, well I, seriously I can’t!”  _

_ “You can, Y/N. They’ll both be there and they’ll love it. I promise, I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t think it’d turn out good for you. At least think about it.” _

And you had. You had thought about it. Rob said you could perform it during the concert he put on, knowing Jared and Gen, plus the rest of the Supernatural cast, would be there. You had politely declined each time. 

You sat at the airport in the early hours of the morning, eyes drooping closed as you felt the tiredness weighing down on you. Why you had to take such an early flight you’d never know but here you were. Your eyes stayed closed but you jolted slightly as an arm wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you against a warm body,  _ Jared _ your mind supplied. You smiled as you cuddled closer to him, feeling him press a kiss against your forehead before continuing his conversation with Jensen and Gen a bit more quietly.

You didn’t sleep, just rested your eyes until Jared shook you and told you the plane was ready. Before you had to switch your phone off you wrote a text, hesitating to send it. You looked up at Jared, who still had an arm around you, then to Gen who smiled softly at you, you quickly returned it before clicking send on the text.

_ ‘I’ll do it. _ ’

-

-

-

You’d finally arrived at your hotel and having slept on the plane you know felt wide awake as you walked in ahead of Gen, Jensen and Jared. You were instantly greeted by Rob Benedict who walked up to you with a smug grin on his face causing you to roll your eyes as you stepped into his arms.

“Knew you’d do it.” He whispered, amusement clear in his tone. 

“Shut up.” You laughed as you pushed him away, causing him to do the same.

After everyone had their bags put away they decided that they were going out for a few drinks. You were welcomed by everyone but decided you’d stay in the hotel room and just relax for a bit, as well as going over the song Rob was making you perform. 

“We can stay in with you if you want?” Gen asked but you just shook your head.

“Go out and have fun. I’ll be fine, honestly I’m just gonna put Netflix on and go to bed.” After convincing Gen, then Jared, that you’d be ok they left and you were alone. 

You sat on the bed with the notebook in your lap. Tomorrow you’d perform one of the most personal songs you had ever written in front of a crowd of strangers as well as your friends and family. To say you were terrified would be an understatement but Rob had promised you that he’d be with you the entire time and so would the guys from the band who you’d met and got along with great. It help ease your nerves a bit.

_ ‘My feet are sore from walking all night long _

_ No direction when there's nowhere to go _

_ Empty picture frames of times all gone _

_ Lonely echoes of the stories we‘ve told _

_ If you put on my shoes walk a mile or two _

_ ‘til your eyes open wider than they used to _

_ Then I will meet you there where the air is clear _

_ Pinky swear I’ll meet you there.’ _

-

-

-

The day was here. You had woken up feeling sick, Gen and Jared fussed over you. You stayed in the room as Jared went to do his meet and greets and panels and whilst Gen went with him she came back to the hotel room to check on you throughout the day. 

Rob had been texting with you in an attempt to calm you down, it had worked and by time everyone was getting ready for the concert you were feeling more like yourself. Gen and Jared fussed but you assured them you were feeling better and they let you come. 

Now you stood to the side with Jared, Gen and Matt Cohen, who you’d only met today but absolutely adored. Matt had an arm around you as you all watched Jensen and Rob sing on stage together. Once they’d finished Rob began to speak.

“So many of you are going to know my next guest but some may not. She’s never performed in front of anyone so give her your full support. She wrote this song herself and she’s a bit nervous. Everyone please welcome Y/F/N Y/L/N!” Jared and Gen turned to look at you in surprise but you didn’t look at them. You felt Matt give your shoulders a squeeze before he gently pushed you forward. The crowd cheered as Rob took your hand in his and handed you the mic.

“You’ll be fine. I’m right here. Don’t look at them if you don’t want to.” You nodded as you looked at him. Rob gestured for the band to start playing. 

_ “My feet are sore from walking all night long _

_ No direction when there's nowhere to go _

_ Empty picture frames of times all gone _

_ Lonely echoes of the stories we‘ve told _

_ If you put on my shoes walk a mile or two _

_ ‘til your eyes open wider than they used to _

_ Then I will meet you there where the air is clear _

_ Pinky swear I’ll meet you there _

_ And I'll stay, with you I see new colors _

_ And I'll stay, today until forever _

_ And I’ll stay, with you I see new colors _

_ My eyes are open wider today until forever _

_ I'll stay with you _

_ Familiar faces as we chase the moon _

_ Fall in love and I'll come crying to you _

_ Through the changes and the Earth's bad moods _

_ I'll lay my troubled bones on you _

_ If you put on my shoes walk a mile or two _

_ ‘til your eyes open wider than they used to _

_ Then I will meet you there where the air is clear _

_ Pinky swear I'll meet you there _

_ And I'll stay, with you I see new colors _

_ And I'll stay, today until forever _

_ And I’ll stay, with you I see new colors _

_ My eyes are open wider today until forever _

_ I’ll stay with you _

_ (Ah, ah aaah, aaaah) _

_ I'll stay with you _

_ (Ah, ah aaah, aaaah) _

_ And I’ll stay, with you I see new colors _

_ And I'll stay, today until forever _

_ And I'll stay, with you I see new colors _

_ My eyes are open wider today until forever _

_ (Ah, ah aaah, aaaah) _

_ I'll stay with you _

_ (Ah, ah aaah, aaaah) _

_ Oooh woah woah woah _

_ My eyes are open wider _

_ Tonight _

_ When I’m a hundred two , and I can't sing to you _

_ Close your eyes, memorize how I used to” _

Your eyes had closed as you sung but you opened them once you heard the cheering from the Supernatural fans, letting out a huge sigh of relief. The meaning of the song was obvious to anyone who knew the circumstances, you’d finally finished it when you’d accepted that Gen and Jared were going to keep you, when you realised they love you and you loved them, when you recognised that you were their family and they were yours. To you the song was perfect for expressing that to them because finding the words had been hard.

You thanked everyone and Rob pulled you in for a hug before you left the stage. Gen had tears falling down her face, Jared was no better. Your own eyes filled with tears at the sight but before you could say anything Jared pulled you against him into a tight hug, brining Gen in as he did. The three of you stayed there for a long while, just holding each other as a family.

“You know we were gonna ask if we could adopt you officially but we weren’t sure how you felt.” Jared told you with a wet chuckle, “but now I think it’s safe to say that you’ll allow us to adopt you?” He asked causing you to look up at him, even more tears streaming down your face at the news.

“Yes, yes, I’m totally ok with you guys adopting me. God, I love you guys so much!” You told them. You felt Gen rub her hand up and down your back as Jared kissed your head.

“We love you too, Y/F/N Padalecki.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find my prompts lists here -https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186361507131/100-prompts-requests-open and here https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186697789041/more-prompts


End file.
